In the communications industry and in other industries, integrated circuits are created that are quite complex and include extensive circuitry to perform various functions. Such chips may include multiple processors and other logic that comprises literally millions of circuit components. In the communications field, such integrated circuits or chips may form the backbone of a given device such as a codec, modem, or other device. It is often desirable when contemplating the purchase of such chips for use in end devices such as modems, network telephones, and other devices that customers will want to test the operation of such chips. Given the complexity of these devices, it is often the case that extensive configuration software is generated and shipped along with a chip to be provided to customers so that customers may control the operation of a chip during testing to make sure the chip operates to their satisfaction. Customers may then perform tests of the chip in question using their own equipment. Due to the complexity of the chips to be tested, it is often the case that customers will write their own testing software to calibrate the test equipment, configure the chip to be tested, and to actually run tests on the chip and log results. This testing process can take a lot of time and significantly delays the successful sale of new chips.